


Omega Warlock's Escape

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Future, Fantasy, M/M, Magic-Users, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Gabriel, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Science Fiction, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soulmates, Warlock Gabriel, Warlock Sam Winchester, sleeping potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: The year 1863, Warlock Sam Winchester has enough of how society treats the omegas especially omega warlocks like himself. With the forced marriage coming up, his lover in prison awaiting execution and believing that his family, including his own beloved brother, betray him. He takes a forbidden potion from his only friend where he’ll sleep for 3 thousand years in hopes he'll wake up in an omega-friendly future.In the year 4863, a utopian paradise where miracles people in the past could only dream of thanks to the marriage of science and magic. An Alpha CIA agent Dean Smith always feels like he’s missing a part of his soul ever since he can remember and always dreaming about a sad young man. He and his fellow Alpha Castiel are currently on a case of an escaped governmental experiment. Project Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened.Meanwhile, an omega Gabriel is a wealthy governmental warlock who is filling the void in his life with sweets, sex, and pranks. On his way home, he takes in a shy homeless omega only to recognize him as Project Sleeping Beauty. Knowing that he is supposed to turn the omega into the facility, for some reason he feels complete so he kept him safe wanting to know more about the warlock.





	Omega Warlock's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

Sam is in a hooded cloak as he runs to a run-down hut. Rowena looked out the window and sighs as she opens the door. Sam runs inside as he rubs his hands trying to keep warm

“What are you doing here? I’ll be in trouble if they see you here especially before your wedding day...” she said.

Sam flinches and he clears his throat.

“I won’t stay here for long unless you have something to get me out of this mess…” said Sam.

“What?” she said in surprise.

“I’m getting married to that psychopath Lucifer tomorrow, at that same day Gabriel is going to be executed there’s no hope for him to escape, and my family betrayed me...my brother won’t do anything to help me as he always does…” said Sam sadly.

Rowena sighs “Ok I get it...it sucks to be an omega, good thing I’m beta,” 

“Please, you’re the only friend I have and you’re the most powerful witch I know! I can’t find a way to leave this land they’ll track me down, I know you have something to get me away from this dystopia by any means!” said Sam angrily.

“Ugh fine! Let me look, I think I made something a while back,” she said as she goes to the closet.

It took almost an hour and Rowena takes out a small vial of clear liquid.

“Here it is, I knew it was here somewhere,” she said smiling.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“It’s a sleeping potion...it will make you sleep for up to 3 thousand years and it will preserve your youth, been meaning to use that on Richard Roman but I guess I can always use poison,” said Rowena shrugging as she hands the vial to Sam.

Sam rolled eyes and takes it.

“Well, does this works?” he said.

“None of my spells or potions failed, who do you think I am?” she said smiling.

“Well...either way, I don’t want to face tomorrow,” said Sam as he leaves to the door.

“I suggest you leave letters to your loved ones before you take the potion tonight,” she said.

“Goodbye, Rowena… hopefully, society will be better for omegas by the time I wake up,” said Sam as he opens the door.

“If you see any reincarnations of the people you know...be careful which memory of their past life you trigger, farewell and good luck Sam,” said Rowena as she closes the door.

~~~

The next morning, inside the mansion, Dean is in his formal suit and he rushes through the fancy hallway filled with paintings, statues, and candles. He is worried while a little angry. Sam is late to leave his room, no servant couldn’t open the door. He cursed the witch who taught Sam to lock and unlock doors with magic.

The older Winchester checks the door, it opened. “So...he charmed it only that I can open...classic Sammy” he muttered.

Dean walks inside and he finds Sam laying down facing the barred window. He sighs as he sits down next to him.

“Sammy, it’s 8:49 am...Dad is really pissed right now that you’re not ready, I know you’re upset about me not helping when Azazel and Cas punish you, about Gabriel and about the marriage thing...I would stop if I could but I’m not the pack leader, you shouldn’t have laid with another omega it’s wrong, and I can’t help you with all your problems…” said Dean sadly.

Sam didn’t say anything.

“Sam?” said Dean as he moves him.

“He’s still warm so he can’t be…” thought the older brother.

“Sam!” said Dean as he checks his pulse. 

“There’s still a pulse so he can’t be…” thought Dean.

“Sammy! wake up!” said Dean as he shakes him.

He notices something in his brother’s hand. He gently opens it, it’s an empty vial with a note.

“Sam you didn’t!” he said as he sniffs it. 

“It’s not poison so he can’t be…” thought the older brother as he looks at the note.

His green eyes begin to be filled with tears. He shakes his head and he turns to Sam. 

“...Sammy, I had no idea you thought of me that way...wake up,” said Dean as he hugs his sleeping brother.

“Please wake up…”

~~~~

** _(3,000 years later)_ **

Sam opens his eyes, everything is either white or glowing blue. He hears a strange beeping noise. He feels something on his forehead, a needle in his arm, tubes in his nostrils, in his mouth, in his anus, and on his penis. He looks out the window, he sees holograms, hovering street lights, people with jet packs, shiny mirror-like buildings, and flying cars. No horses or candles anywhere. 

“W-where am I?” he whispered.

Suddenly he hears a siren sound.

“What is that?!” said Sam in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple of fanfics that were unfair to Sam Winchester as an omega


End file.
